Open Cerisier
by saki-li
Summary: Shaoran Li, tennista y defensor del titulo, Sakura kinomoto novata prodigio en su primer torneo del gran slam y un rival que marcara la vida de ambos. Amor, confusion, celos y mucho tennis se jugaran en las canchas de Australia, Francia, Inglaterra y USA!
1. Chapter 1

OPEN Cerisier

Set y partido Shaoran Li!- dijo el juez finalmente

El castaño salto de la felicidad al escuchar el veredicto del juez, al fin había recobrado su titulo del numero uno. Le había costado sudor y sangre pero estaba muy orgullo de su victoria. La verdad era que aquel "sujeto" como él le llamaba le había dado una buena pelea.

Era cierto que hace un par de años él le había rebatado SU trono por un leve descuido, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado ahora él Shaoran Li era nuevamente el numero 1 y nadie volvería a destronarlo.

Todos los espectadores aplaudían sin cesar había sido un partido estupendo. Muchos pensaron que el partido se suspendería debido al tiempo o al desgaste físico de los jugadores. Sin embargo ambos contrincantes eran persistentes y no deseaban postergar el juego.

Shaoran se fue a guardar su raqueta y pertenencias para después colocarse su casaca blanca (marca nike) con bordes dorados. Al otro lado de la cancha, en la banca se encontraba sentado un joven alto de cabellos castaños y largos amarrados en una coleta. Traía una toalla blanca sobre la cabeza, su mirada verdosa estaba clava al suelo. Tomo aire para después limpiarse el sudor de la cara y terminar de alistarse.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron donde se encontraban reunidos todos los jueces y representantes del ATP. El primero en ser llamado fue Shaoran quien recibió de la mano del Duque de Edimburgo el trofeo de Wimbledom. El ambarino le dio la mano para después recibir con alegría aquel preciado trofeo que no dudo en besarlo. Lo levanto para que todo el mundo lo viese y después dirigirse donde los periodistas con una gran sonrisa, raro en él.

Señor Li, díganos le resulto muy difícil este partido?- pregunto uno de los periodistas

El señor Fijimoto es un contrincante digno de admirar y hoy me dio muchas sorpresas. Sin embargo solo puede existir un ganador- dijo el ambarino sin dejar de sonrreir

Ya veo, como se siente al recobrar su titulo y tener ganados 15 gran Slam? – pregunto otro periodista

Estoy orgulloso de ello y no podría esperar menos.- agrego el castaño

Y para terminar señor Li ¿Que opina con respecto al joven Rundrich? –dijo el primer periodista

Bueno creo que es un joven con mucho talento- dijo finalmente el castaño

Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Li -dijeron los periodistas mientra Shaoran se retiraba a su lugar.

Mientras el joven Fujimoto fue a recibir su "plato" de plata correspondiente al segundo lugar de la mano del Duque de Edimburgo. El pelilargo estrecho la mano del Duque para después recibir su premio y dirigirse dónde los periodistas.

Señor Fujimoto ¿que le ha parecido el encuentro con el señor Li?- pregunto uno de los periodistas.

Ah sido un gran contrincante, no podría esperar menos de un jugador como el señor Li- declaro el oji-verde seriamente.

Nos han comentado que piensa retirarse- dijo otro periodista

Ese es un rumor mal infundado. Yo aun estoy en perfecta forma y no tengo deseos de retirarme. Además pienso arrebatarle el trono nuevamente al señor Li- dije el peli-largo muy decidio.

¿Esta desafiando al señor Li?- pregunto un tercer periodista

Si, ¿Acaso no me oyó con claridad?- dijo algo molesto Fujimoto para después retirarse a los vestuarios.

Hey! Esa no es forma de comportarse- le reprocho un joven de sus misma edad alto, cabello cortó color miel y mirada grisácea. Que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de los vestidores

Domoto ahora no! Ese maldito de Li me las va a pagar!- grito mientras le deba un golpe a la pared.

Quieres tranquilizarte un poco, no es el fin del mundo. Además si sigues golpeando la pared destrozaras tu muñeca y ahí si no abra otra oportunidad- le dijo su amigo haciendo que el peli-largo se calmara un poco.

Lo se, lo se es solo que ese mocoso me crispa los nervios- dijo el peli-largo mientras se sentaba en la banca junto con su amigo

Te entiendo pero no tenias porque dar ese tipo de declaraciones- le siguió diciendo el oji-gris

No me importa lo que los medios piensen-dijo el oji-verde mientras encendía el televisor

Pues deberías- agrego Domoto mientras veía el televisor. En este se podía ver como Shaoran era entrevistado por varios periodistas.

Señor Li Señor Li ¿Aceptara el desafío del señor Fujimoto?-pregunto uno de los periodistas

¿Cree que esto perjudicara su juego?- agrego otro periodista

¿Piensa que el señor Fujimoto tiene alguna oportunidad contra el dragón imperial?- dijo un cuarto periodista.

Solo les diré una cosa - empezó a decir calmadanmete Shaoran- El dragón imperial vino para quedarse-finalizó para después hacer caso omiso a las preguntas de los periodistas y dirigirse a su vestuario correspondiente.

Entonces nos veremos en las canchas mi estimado Li- dijo con malicia Fujimoto apagando el televisor.

Un año después

Suiza, Zurich

9:00 am

Vamos Sakura hasta el abuelo podría devolver este tiro!- se quejo su contrincante mientras le lanzaba una dejada.

DA!- grito la castaña mientras se tiraba para darle a la bola, sin embargo nunca llego.

Set y partido gana Toya- dijo un hombre de mediana edad ojos y cabellos marrones.

Vamos monstruo, levántate ya que los muchachos tienen que limpiar la cancha- le dijo el muchacho mientras la miraba divertido.

Mooo ya lo sé hermano, no me lo tienes que decir- decía la castaña mientras se levantaba

Pfff- musito su hermano

¿Hoe? ¿Que tanto me ves?- pregunto al ver la cara divertida de su hermano

Mejor mírate en un espejo, ahora si pareces un monstruo- decía conteniendo su risa

Sakura corrió hacia su maletín a sacar el espejo que tenia dentro de este. Pero al ver su reflejo no le hizo mucha gracia.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito a más no poder. Toda su cara y su pelo estaban llenos de arcilla. Su ropa no se quedaba atrás el hermoso conjunto blanco con lila que le había confeccionado su prima ya no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

- se escucho la risa de Toya por todo el lugar

Moooo hermano deja de burlarte todo esto es tu culpa!- le grito la cerezo

Jajaja mi culpa? ¿quien fue la que se tiro al suelo?- inquirió toya mientras alzaba una ceja

Pues pues…hahahah te odio hermano- dijo la pequeña cerezo mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma infantil y se retiraba a la gran mansión que tenia por casa.

Hay Toya cuando dejaras de molestar a tu hermana- le reprocho el hombre que anteriormente estaba como réferi.

Jajajaja creo que nunca papá, pero quiero que sea la mejor- dijo mientras contemplaba a su hermana perderse entre el jardín.

Si, lo se hijo ahora vamos que tu madre nos espera para el desayuno- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba junto con su hijo.

Londres, Inglaterra

8:00am

En el aeropuerto

Mmho- se escucho un bostezo. Un joven de aproximadamente 22 años se desperezaba en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto. Era alto, de tez blanca, contextura atlética y cabello azabache. Portaba unas gafas color negro, un impermeable negro, unos jeans, zapatillas del mismo color y un sombrero gris.

Fijo su vista en su reloj de pulsera para después desviarla a la pantalla donde figuraban los vuelos de aterrizaje.- mmho- se volvió a quejar

Valla si me ibas a recibir así mejor no hubiera venido- le reprocho una voz muy familiar que lo saco de su sueño.

He? Donde? Que? - pronuncio torpemente para después agregar- Shaoran! Como llegaste si tu vuelo no….- pero su amigo no lo dejo terminar

Shshsh! No tan alto Eriol!- exclamo el castaño molesto

Hay lo siento ¿tu también vienes de incógnito no?- dijo divertido al ver que la vestimenta del ambarino era casi idéntica a la suya. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son detectives del scotlandyard.

Ja ja ja muy gracioso Eriol- rió sarcásticamente Shaoran

Ya, no te enojes- dijo el pelinegro

Por lo que veo no hay muchos periodistas- decía el ambarino mientras veía dos periodistas que sacaban sus cámaras.

Si es cierto debo admitir que Yamazaki hizo un gran trabajo- dijo Eriol satisfactoriamente

Es cierto he llegado al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, abordado el avión y llegado hasta aquí sin ningun problema- dijo el castaño

Si, por algo trabaja en la CIA no?- dijo divertido Eriol

Jajaajja tienes razón aunque también ah sido una gran manager- agrego el castaño

Si..-musito con debilidad el oji-azul

Oh lo siento Eriol- se disculpo el castaño al ver el semblante de su amigo

Descuida eso ya quedo en el pasado- dijo el oji-azul para después agregar-ahora hay que encargarnos del futuro-dijo mientra abrazaba a su amigo

Y que mejor que con mi nuevo entrenador y manager-dijo picadamente el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo

Hay Xiao me vas hacer sonrojar- decía el ingles fingiendo una voz femenina

Eriol shshshs, no tan alto- se quejaba el ambarino

Jajajjajajajja que fácil eres Xiao-agregó divertido el ingles al ver la cara roja llena de vergüenza de su amigo.

Oh! Ya basta Eriol ¡vámonos de una ves- decía el castaño mientras jalaba a su amigo hacia la salida del aeropuerto junto con sus maletas.

Paris, Francia

9:00 am

Masion Daidoji

Una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, de tez blanca y mirada amatista se encontraba realizando diferentes bocetos sobre una mesa de diseño. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su concentración.

Señorita Daidoji – se escucho la voz de la mucama llamando tras la puerta

Pasa Yukiko- le indico la amatista

Señorita Daidoji- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por la susodicha

To-mo-yo, Tomoyo Yukiko.-dijo tomoyo mientras le esbozaba una dulce sonrisa

Pero señorita yo no-dijo la muchacha

Pero nada Yukiko, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los formalismo-dijo nuevamente la amatista

Esta bien señorita Tomoyo- decia media avergonzada la mucama

Perfecto, ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir?- le pregunto Tomoyo mientras se deshacía la cola de caballo dejando en libertad su larga cabellera azabache.

Señorita su madre la esta esperando para desayunar- dijo la sirvienta

Oh! Es verdad por andar con los diseños para el traje deportivo de Sakura se me olvido gracias Yukiko dile a mi madre que bajare inmediatamente- dijo la joven mientras se terminaba de alistar

Como usted diga señorita Tomoyo- agrego la mucama para después retirarse de la habitación.

En un comedor amplio y muy elegante se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos cortos y rojizos. Su mirada apacible color chocolate esta fija en su reloj de pulsera, para luego posarse en la entrada del comedor.

Lo siento madre- se disculpo Tomoyo mientras entraba al comedor y tomada asiento en su lugar

Descuida cariño pero que es esto de estar llegando tarde al desayuno. Tú no eres así Tomoyo- le reprocho su madre con ternura

Lose madre y lo lamento. Es solo que me he quedado trabajando en los diseños para esta temporada y también en los trajes deportivos de Sakura- agrego la amatista con estrellas en los ojos.

Ya veo cariño ¿El abierto de Australia es dentro de un par de semanas no?- le pregunto su madre mientras empezaba tomar su café

En dos para ser mas exactos, por eso tengo que apresurarme- decía Tomoyo mientras le colocaba mermelada a su tostada.

Es la primera vez que Sakurita participara en un torneo del Gran Slam, ¿no hija?- le pregunto su madre

Si Sakura esta muy entusiasmada y ni que decir de Toya los entrenamientos cada día son mas duros pero ella se esta esforzando mucho. Po eso yo también me esforzare en crearle el traje perfecto para cada juego- decía con muchos ánimos la pequeña amatista.

Eso me parece excelente cariño yo estaré viajando a Suiza de acá tres semanas para poder ver como van los avances de nuestras empresas. También le prometí a tu tía Nadeshko que la iría a visitar – agrego su madre

Entiendo yo estaré viajando la siguiente semana, si sucede algo con al empresa no dudes en llamarme- le dijo la pequeña amatista mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Bueno cariño debo retirarme te veo a la hora del almuerzo- le respondió su madre para después darle un beso en la frente.

Claro, yo también debo irme la casa de modas no se manejara sola- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie para después salir junto con su madre en dirección a la puerta principal.

En la tarde

Londres, Inglaterra 2:00pm

Mansión Hiragisawa

Un joven castaño se encontraba en las canchas de frontón practicando sus tiros. Cada golpe era diferente pero no por eso dejaban de ser fuertes. Algunos con efectos y otros mas sencillos pero siempre dando en el mismo lugar. De pronto una voz lo saco de su concentración haciendo que el último tiro no pegara en la pared.

Se ve que sigues obsesionado con él ¿no?- le dijo el ingles que se encontraba sus espaldas.

Tal vez un poco- dijo que ambarino mientras recogía la pelota y se volteaba para ver a su amigo.

Pero deberías descansar el abierto de Australia esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Podrías sufrir un desgarre muscular si no te cuidas- le regaño su nuevo entrenador

Esta bien, esta bien ya voy- dijo como si fuese un niño mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse junto con su amigo.

Sabes me acabo de enterar que abra una nueva en el grupo femenino de este año- comento Eriol

Y que con eso- dijo Shaoran sin mayor importancia

Pues nunca ah perdido ninguno de los masters al parecer es todo un prodigio- dijo el ingles

Bueno prodigios hay muchos hoy en día- decía el castaño

Mmmm pero este prodigio es diferente- dijo el ojiazul de manera misteriosa

¿A que te refieres?- inquirió el ambarino con una ceja alzada

Pues, resulta que es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana menor del "tifón suizo"- declaro Eriol

Eso es imposible el no tiene hermanos.. o ¿si?- pregunto incrédulo Shaoran

Bueno recuerda que siempre fue una persona muy reservada y cautelosa en cuanto a su vida personal- le recordó su amigo

Es cierto, cual es su nombre- pregunto con simpleza el ambarino

Cerisier Fleur Fischer- finalizo Eriol para después entrar a la mansión junto con su amigo

Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic dedicado a ccs espero les guste. jane


	2. Chapter 2

cuidaSuiza Zurich

10.00am

Una camioneta 4x4 de colores granate de lunas polarizadas se estaciono momentáneamente ante la reja de la familia Kinomoto.

Si, diga- se escucho la voz de un hombre de avanzada edad por el interlocutor

Soy la señorita Tomoyo, Alexander- agrego la amatista

Oh! Claro señorita Tomoyo en seguida le abro- finalizo el anciano para después abrir el portón.

Tomoyo estaciono su auto frente a la gran mansión. Al salir del auto varios hombres se acercaron para ayudarla. Uno de ellos recibió déla mano de la joven las llaves del auto mientras los demás se encargaban de su equipaje.

Señorita Tomoyo sea bienvenida- la recibió un hombre de avanzada edad, cabellos canoso, mirada apacible, de contextura delgada y estatura media.

Oh! Alexander no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo- decía Tomoyo mientras abraza al viejo mayordomo.

Ami también me da gusto verla señorita pero ¿pensé que vendría la próxima semana?- pregunto el anciano mientras entraban a la mansión.

Es que no pude con la esperar jojojo-dijo Tomoyo alegremente

Ya veo- agregó mientras sudaba una gotita- señorita su cuarto es el de siempre- finalizo con amabilidad el mayordomo.

Perfecto, sabes ¿donde estará mi tía?- le pregunto la pequeña amatista

La señora se encuentra tomando el té en la terraza- le respondió amablemente el mayordomo.

Gracias Alexander- decía Tomoyo mientras se encaminaba hacia la terraza.

De nada señorita- decía el mayordomo mientras veía como se perdía entre los pasillos.

En una amplia terraza se encontraba sentada una mujer de mediana edad de cabello largo, grisáceo y ondulado. Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba contemplando aquel hermoso jardin que tenia al frente. Este contaba con una pileta central a un metro mas adelante una glorieta. Tenia una gran variedad de flores entre rosas y liras; al igual que arboles pero uno en especial le llamaba su atención. Se quedo contemplándolo para después dejar escapar un suspiro de nostalgia-

¿En que piensas tia?- le pregunta tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos

Mi querida Tomy no te esperábamos tan pronto-decia la mujer asombrada mientras se volteaba para ver a su sobrina.

Jjojojojoj lo que sucede es que no pude esperar más por verlos- dijo la amatista mientras abrazaba a su tia. 

Pero vamos toma asiento¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le pregunto la sueña de casa mientras llamaba a uno de los sirvientes para que les trajera te y un postre para degustar. Tras sentarse junto a su tia y acompañarla en una amena conversación sobre el viaje y comentarle como estaban las cosas por el otro lado de europa.

Uy pero mira como vuela el tiempo ya casi es hora de servir el almuerzo¿Por qué no vas a avisarle a Sakura? – le pidió nadeshko

por supuesto-respondia esbozando una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie-¿ en que cancha esta?

Esta en la de césped asi que tendras que usar el carrito querida, por las llaves no te preocupes que están en el carrito- le explicaba antes de adentrarse a la mansión

No tuvo que caminar mucho para poder encontrar el carrito de mini golf que la familia tenia para movilizarse entre las canchas. Tomoyo tomo asiento y como su tia le había dicho ahí mismo se encontraban las llaves, arranco el pequeño carro de minigolf y emprendió la marcha. Paso por varios jardines hermosamente decorados siguíendo con su recorrido se encontró con la entrada de un laberinto el cual estaba decorado con arbustos en forma de animales hasta llegar a un cendero de tierra que atravesaba varias canchas de tennis.

Al final del camino detuvo el carrito, bajo y camino un poco encontrándose con uan hermosa cancha de tennis al aire libre. Tenia dos bancas blancas a ambos lados en las cuales habían dos maletines abiertos junto con las fundas de las raquetas.

Bien Sakura si me devuelves este golpe nos iremos almorzar¿ te parece?- la desafio su hermano

claro- dijo decidida la cerezo

Toya le dio bote a la pelota para después para después pisarla con la punta del pie y elevarla hasta la altura de la raqueta, la pelota rozo la parte baja de esta saliendo en forma de espiral hacia la castaña, la cual en forma repentina desapareció. Sakura conocía muy bien ese t  
ro sin embargo tenia ciertas dificultades para devolverla. Se puso en posicicon cerrando los ojos dejando que el viento la guiara. Sintiendo el corte en el aire subió ágilmente a la red para contestarle sutilmente con una volea. Pero para sorpresa de toya aquella volea no había sido nada sutil al contrario el golpe había sido tan potente que se perdió entre los arboles dejando a toya impactado por el desempeño de su hermana.

Uno aplausos se oyeron tras de ellos y al voltearse se encontraron con una sonriente tomoyo que no dejaba de apludir- no podía esperar menos de ustedes-

Tomoyo!- decían ambos hermanos sin caber en su asombro mientras iban a saludarla

pensé que te veriamos la próxima semana- decía toya mientras se secaba el sudor de la  
si pero decidi adelantarlo, me moria de ganas por verlos- decía la amatista mientras abrazaba a sus primos

to-moyo, tomoyo no podemos respirar- decía la cerezo al borde de la axficcia

jojojoj lo siento –decia mientras los liberaba- veo que has mejorado bastante- agrego sonriente

oh no es para tanto tomoyo- decía avergonzada la menor de los kinomoto 

Tonterías, claro que has mejorado y ese tiro es nuevo ¿no?-pregunto con emoción

Es cierto aquel tiro nunca te lo había visto ¿ cuando lo aprendiste? - le pregunto su hermano

bueno lo que pasa es que me estaba frustrando al no poder devolver tu tiro favorito y te comencé a espiar cada vez que practicabas-decia algo avergonzada

ya veo, me alegro que ayas entrenado por tu cuenta¿ quien diría que hubiera alguien mas aparte de yuki que pudiera devolver mi "wáter twist "-decia toya con cierto orgullo

gracias hermano-respondia contenta la castaña mientras veía a su hermano

pero el "tifón suizo" no ha perdido su toque pesar de los años- comento tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a su primo.

tomoyo ya nadie me llama asi- dijo algo molesto mientras evitaba que su sonrrojo se acentue

lose, lose pero todos te recuerdan como el legendario "tifón suizo" quien gano 20 gran slam en toda su carrera y desapareció misteriosamente- decía tomoyo con divercion

si, pero eso ya quedo atrás- le espeto con seriedad el moreno

verdad hermano nunca me dijiste¿Por qué te retiraste?- le pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

pues porque encontré otro sueño-le respondió tras revolverle los cabellos a su hermana

moo toyaaa!-se quejaba mientras inflaba los cachetesen forma infantil causando risas en los presentes.

Tokyo- Japon  
4:00pm

Un joven de aproximadamente 22 años se encontraba sentado al frente de un piano de cola negro tocando una hermosa melodía. Al terminar no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro nostálgico que le trajo a la mente ciertos recuerdos.

-Flash back-

Kyokazu-kun- lo llamaba una joven de cabellos largos castaños y mirada ámbar

Ele joven se volteo a verla esbozando una dulce sonrisa- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto el joven

Kyokazu-kun podría tocar aquella melodía para mi?- le pregunto con algo de vergüenza la muchacha

¿Cuál melodía? – le pregunto sorprendido

la que estabas tocando ayer por la tarde-agrego con inocencia

me.. me escuchaste- dijo avergonzado

asintió claramente avergonzada afirmando la duda del muchacho- po..drias tocarla para mi.. porfabor-decia en un hilo de voz mientras su sonrrojo se hacia mas notorio

esta bien- dijo kyokazu con algo de vergüenza sacando una gran sonrisa a la muchacha

¡genial!- exclamaba la joven con felicidad

-Fin del Flash Back-

a ella le encantaba esa melodía- lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de su amigo quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

si- respondió por un momento sin pensar- doumoto! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la asociación –le dijo sorprendido

hace 20 minutos que llegue y como te vi tan inmerso en el piano no quise molestarte- se explico con simpleza

ya veo- respondió con un deje de melancolía

la sigues extrañando ¿verdad?- le pregutno haciéndolo sonrojar

si, es la única mujer a la que he amado con sinceridad- le decía el oji-verde

Ella es la única que pudo con el "Tornado de Hielo"- dijo divertido

¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?- pregunto cambiando repentinamente de tema

bueno tu mejor amigo estará en Australia como esperabas- dijo sarcástico mientras veía la cara de enfado de su amigo.

esta como el primer favorito ¿verdad?- dijo con enfado mientras apretaba sus puños

si, también me informaron que deberemos viajar antes de lo esperado- dijo doumoto mientras tomaba aisento en uno de los sillones grises de la sala

y eso ¿porque? – pregunto el castaño poniéndose de pie

al parecer quieren ver en que condiciones se encuentran los jugadores- dijo con simpleza

que raro no se supone que con las fichas de control se obtiene esa información?- pregunto Kyokazu mientras miraba por la ventana

el entrenamiento o control durara una semana antes de empezar el open. Al parecer será una buena oportunidad para que los tenistas nuevos se familiarizen mejor con el ambiente y que adquieran experiencia conviviendo con los veteranos por otro lado reforzar las debilidades de cada jugador, mnh velo como un pre-entrenamiento-decia divertido notando el fastidio en la cara de su amigo

Ja! Que tontería-mascullo fujimoto con fastidio- y quien será el "vejete" que nos entrene- finalizo con sarcasmo

bueno ese viejo como tu le llamas es nada mas y nada menos que "Tifon Suizo"-solto doumoto mientras prendía el televisor

¡que!- exclamo el castaño para después dirigirse donde su amigos tomando el control remoto apagando el televisor

¡hey! Estaba viéndola-reclamaba el peli-miel haciendo un mohín infantil

¿Cómo es eso que el "Tifon Suizo" será el entrenador- dijo desconcertado

Si, yo también me asombre al saberlo ya que todos pensamos que se había retirado de las canchas definitivamente. Pero al parecer..-pero el castaño no le dejo terminar.

¿regresara a las canchas?-se apresuro en preguntar

no lo se, lo único que me dijeron fue que el seria el entrenador y que estaría a cargo de los controles- explico sin mayor importancia mientras le arrebataba el control remoto a su amigo para después encenderlo nuevamente  
El castaño se desplomo sobre el sofá junto con su amigo, se paso ambas manos por el rostro, estaba realmente impactado por la noticia. Hacia mas de 5 años que no se veia al "Tifon Suizo". La ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando gano 20vo gran slam de ahí en adelante no había vuelto a saber de el.

Londres- Inglaterra

terminaste temprano-le dijo eriol mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y encontraba a shaoran ¿cocinando?- que bicho te pico- agrego con diversión saliendo de su estupefacción

a mi ninguno¿ porque a ti si?- pregunto divertido el castaño mientras ponía dos platos de hooccakes sobre la mesa.

ya enserio xiao, algo te pasa- le dijo su amigo mientras colocaba la miel sobre estos

ajajjjajaj vaya cuando al fin había decidido relajarme- decía shaoran mientras se quitaba el delantal verde y se sentaba en la mesa

no fngmf com..gdgnd..prendo-decia eriol mientras se engullía los hoocakes

me parece mi querido primo que olvidaste que mi segunda pasión es la cocina y tambien me sirve para relajarme-agrego con autosuficiencia

si, es cierto cof cof – respondia mientras se atoraba con la comida

toma- le dijo el ambarino mientras le tendía una vaso con agua- mujum fue la unica respuesta que recibio

deberías comer mas despacio- le reprochaba

Ah! Eso estuvo muy bueno-agrego satisfecho eriol tras terminar su bebida

lo se- respondi con orgullo

pero..- empezó a contratacar divertido- aun que tu cocina y tus hoocakes sean lo mejor que he comido el resto de tus postres dejan mucho que desear- finalizo el oji-azul para después ser extrangulado por un furioso shaoran.

¿Qué dijiste de mis postres idiota?- le gritaba mientras ahorcaba a su primo quien estaba morado debido a la falta de aire

Se escuchco el sonido del celular de shaoran, quien dejo a eriol para atenderlo

¿diga?, hola Mei ¿Cómo estas?-saludo alegremente el castaño- ahí, si? No, no lo sabia y cuando partiras tu?- volvió a decir mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a su amigo  
quien estaba recuperando los colores.

Bien perfecto entonces nos vemos aya- finalizo el castaño

¿era Mei?-pregunto eriol ya de pie

Si, porque no me dijiste que tendríamos que viajar el lunes para Australia!- le reprocho shaoran con enfado

ah eso, si te lo iba a decir ahora pero se me paso por tus hoocakes- le explico levemente avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca haciendo que shaoran se cayera de espaldas

Si seras Eriol Hiraguisawa!- le decía con enfado el ambarino mientras empezaba a perseguirlo por toda la cocina

pero vamos xiao no es tan grave- trataba de calmar la ira del joven chino mientras esquivaba ollas, sartenes y cucharones que le lanzaba su primo.

¿Qué no es para tanto? Que clase de manager-entrenador olvida decir algo tan importante como un viaje adelantado- le reclama tras lanzarse sobre el.

Eriol lo esquivó, lo cual provoco que el castaño se diera de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina- grr eriol!- gruño mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie

Pero Xiao déjame explicarte- insistía tras lanzarle un par de sacos de harina para que el castaño no se lanzases sobre el.

Hiraguisawa eres hombre muerto- exclamo shaoran con la cara blanca por la harina para después coger algunos huevos y lanzárselos a su querido primo.

De esa manera empezó una batalla mortal en la cual se podían ver como volaban por los aires, sartenes, sillas, espátulas, leche, miel y ¿frutas? Después de un par de minutos ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la cocina completamente exhaustos y sucios. Tenían el cabello blanco y pegajoso gracias a la harina mezclada con el huevo. Se podía distinguir entre sus cabellos cascaras de huevo y la miel de maple que se deslizaba de estos hasta llegar a sus mejillas dándole un poco de dulzura a la situación.

Tuff- escupió el castaño un pedazo de cascara de huevo, para después lanzarle débilmente un poco de harina que había en el suelo causando una leve tos en su primo.

Dios mío!- se escucho el grito de horror de la ama de llaves al ver su cocina destruida. Ambos jóvenes vieron a aquella mujer que los había conocido desde que usaban pañales. Pero en esta ocasión los ojos rubíes ya no destellaban ternura al verlos como hubiese sido en otra ocasión. Todo lo contrario, los veía como una madre enfadada al descubrir la travesura de sus hijos.

Ambos jóvenes solo atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro la para luego agregar- fue el!-exclamaron ambos jóvenes mientras se señalaban mutuamente como si fuesen dos niños a quienes se le había atrapado haciendo una travesura.  
Aeropuerto de Australia

Sakura caminaba rápidamente por el aeropuerto, llevaba consigo un carry-on y una mochila tras su espalda de la cual sobresalía el mango purpura de su raqueta. La castaña estaba tan ensimismada en alcanzar a su hermano que no se percato que había alguien al frente- bah plop tum-se escucho el choque entre los dos cuerpos golpear y caer el suelo.

Lo..lo siento mucho- empezó a disculparse Sakura muy avergonzada mientras se levantaba recogiendo sus cosas al igual que su receptor- no me fije mientras corría yo lo siento mucho- se seguía disculpando mientras hacía varias reverencias.

El joven la miraba consternado ya que la joven de mirada esmeralda no dejaba de disculparse con él. La muchacha se le hacía muy conocida, "es idéntica a ella "pensó. Kyokazu se quedo analizando a la hermosa criatura que se encontraba al frente suyo. Por taba unos jeans azules a la cadera, un polo deportivo color negro con el dibujo de un puma blanco en la esquina derecha de su cuerpo, unas zapatillas negras y para completar una gorra de igual color de las cuales caían grácilmente dos mechones rebeldes a ambos lados del rostro angelical de la dueña que lo portaba.

Disculpe señor, se encuentra bien- escucho la voz de la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos, es que era imposible no notar el gran parecido que se tenían, los rasgos , los ojos, oh si lo fuese de ese color ambar que tanto le gustaran ese niña podría haber sido su.-he?- mascullo algo turbado

Que si se encuentra bien- pregunto nuevamente Sakura

Si no se preocupe, solo fue un accidente- dijo con suavidad mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa

La castaña se sonrrojo violentamente ante ese gesto, ahora que lo miraba bien el chico era guapísimo. Era alto y se veía que jugaba tennis, no solo por la maleta de raquetas que llevaba consigo sino por lo bien trabajado que tenía el cuerpo, DIOS! Alguien con ese par de brazos y buenos pectorales que se marcaban bajo aquel polo verde debía haber estado en el juego demasiado tiempo. Su cabello era lo que mas le llamaba la atención era largo y de un castaño cobrizo amarrado en una coleta dejando varios mechones caer rebeldemente por su rostro que cubrían ligeramente esas hermosas orbes ámbares que la miraban intensamente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo posándola sobre su reloj de mano quien la hizo reaccionar-oh, discúlpeme pero ya debo irme, disculpe la intromisión- volvió disculparse tras retirarse a paso ligero

Espera cuan es tu nombre- le grito en medio de la muchedumbre

Sakura- le respondió de igual manera la cerezo mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Sakura al fin llegas- solto su amiga mientras esperaban un taxi

Porque te tardaste tanto moustro- le reprocho su hermano

Lo que sucede es que me tropecé con alguien de camino-dijo avergonzada

Torpe-se burlo toya 

Eso no es cierto touya, fue porque estaba muy apurada y no me di cuenta- se defendió Sakura

Ya vez, torpe y encima despistada- continuo burlon haciendo enojar mas a su hermana pero antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo el se le adelanto- bueno bueno ya llego el taxi, no te vayas a golpear la cabeza al entrar moustro- se volvió a burlar mientras abria la puerta para que pasaran primero tomoyo y luego Sakura

Eso no es cierto no me voy a auch- y en efecto se había golpeado contra el techo del taxi al entrar cosa que la enfureció, para deilente de su hermano quien ya había entrado al taxi en la parte del copiloto

ATP-Australia

Bien ya estamos aquí- decía eriol mientras ingresaban al edificio 

Si..mnhg-murmuraba shaoran con algo de sueño

Oh vamos acaso no estás emocionado por tu primer dia de entrenamiento?- le decía sonriente- le decía sonriente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los estaría si al menos nos hubieran dado un dia para descansar- le grito enojado por la falta de sueño ya que hacia pocas horas habían tocado suelo australiano- ¿Acaso no saben lo que significa diferencia de horario?- decía con un deje de indignación y enfado.

Ya, ya no llores, mira porque no vas a las canchas un rato mientras yo voy a administración- le sugería a modo de consuelo.

Esta bien te veo al rato-se despedía el castaño mientras se dirigía a las canchas

Perfecto diviértete!- le animo eriol entusiasmado mientras agitaba la mano en el aire a modo de despedida.

Shaoran decidió hacer caso omiso aquel acto infantil, la verdad era que no estaba de humor para sus payasadas; el simplemente quería desfogar su enojo y que mejor que jugando un partido amistoso con algún afortunado.

Llego a la cancha exterior 6-10 sin ningún problema, el conocía a la perfección aquel lugar ya que siempre había elegido esa cancha para sus calentamientos previos al juego. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la caseta de alquiler de canchas que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí. No tardo mucho en llegar, intimidando al joven encargado que no pasaba de los diecisiete años con su intensa mirada ámbar- la cancha 6-10 por favor- pidió el castaño conjuntamente con otra voz muy familiar para ambos mientras ponían en simultaneo sus carnets de membrecía.

Li!-exclamo kyokazu con enfado al ver a su rival

Fujimoto!- espeto amenazante el castaño

El ambiente se puso bastante tenso, nadie se movía o decía nada, como si se trataran de animales salvajes que al menor movimiento pudiesen desatar una pelea brutal. Ambos rivales se miraban con intensidad y si las miradas mataran ambos estarían bajo tierra hacia buen tiempo. 

E..este disculpen señor Li … señor Fujimoto- interrumpió el incomodo silencio el nerviosísimo joven detrás del aparador mientras mostraba temblorosamente la llave de la cancha en disputa.-yo la tomare- dijeron ambos, el joven trato de intervenir pero fue en vano.

Yo vine primero Fujimoto no te metas- se apresuro a decir como un niño

De ninguna manera mocoso yo vine antes- le rebatió enérgicamente 

A quien le dices mocoso tenista de segunda!-le grito shaoran, incrementando la ira de su contrincante

Acabas de formar tu sentencia de muerte dragoncito- le espeto furiosos mientras lo toma del polo haciendo que ambas miradas ambar pelearan intensamente una contra la otra

Pues este dragoncito te venció limpiamente en el open de estados unido- le restregó en la cara mientras sonrreia con sorna

Ahora si te mato Li!-le grito mientras se preparaba para darle un golpe en el rostro de nuestro bello tenista. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera y esbozara una maléfica pero hermosa sonrisa haciendo bajar su puño, después de unos minutos solto seriamente- un set- declaro mientras shaoran lo miraba contrariado- un partido, de un set quien gane se queda con la cancha- le dijo sanjando el asunto sin dejar de sonrreir y felicitarse a si mismo por la grandiosa idea. Era cuestión de tiempo que el imprudente de Li saliera lesionado nuevamente solo tenia que reavivar las cosas, sabia cuan imprudente era el muchacho cuando lo retaban era sencillamente perfecto-acepto- fue lo que saco a fujimoto de su trance haciéndolo sonrreir satisfactoriamente. Shaoran le arrebato la llave al joven encargado que temblaba en su lugar viendo como se había desencadenado una batalla entre ambos tenista atrayendo un montón de gente que los siguió hasta la cancha para presenciar el espectáculo.

-mientras tanto en recepción-

Wao es mas grande de lo que recordaba-decía Sakura con asombro mientras se daba una vuelta sobre sus talones contemplando todo el lugar

Bueno saku, eso se debe a que la primera y última vez que estuviste aquí fue cuando tenias cinco años-le recordaba tomoyo

Y tu como te acuerdas tommy?- le pregunto intrigada mientras era cortada por su hermano- chicas voy a administración- les dijo en susurro

Hermano porque te vistes asi? Pareces detective de los años veinte- le decía Sakura algo burlona he intrigada mientras tomoyo ahogaba una risita.

Jojojo, lo que sucede es que "el Tifón suizo" no quiere ser descubierto- le explico burlonamente a su prima haciendo sonrojar a toya

He? Pero eso que tiene de malo hermano?-le pregunta con inocencia sin entender del todo el asunto. Pero no obtuvo respuesta toya ya se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca- ush, lo volvió a hacer!- dijo haciendo una mueca un tanto infantil mientras fruncía el seño causando más risas en su prima- tomoyo no te burles-

Perdóname Sakura es que toya y tu son como dos niños- se excuso mientras trata de contener sus risas recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de la castaña- vamos sakurita no te lo tomes tan apecho, ya sabes cómo es toya-

Si, si lo sé es solo que ya me está cansando de que oculte todo a todos- dijo con algo de pene para luego contemplar nuevamente el lugar, era una recepción bastante amplia y a pesar que aun no llegaban la prensa se el lugar se iba llenando conforme pasaban los minutos- dijiste que si recordabas de la primera vez que vinimos aquí verdad tomoyo?- volvió a al tema inicial muy interesada

Sonrrio ante aquel cambio de tema y en efecto ella se acordaba muy bien de aquel dia- tenias cinco y yo seis cuando nuestros padre son llevaron- empezó a contar mientras caminaba por los pasillos seguida de Sakura, hasta llegar a una vitrina llena de trofeo.

-Flash back-

Mira cariño ahí está tu hermano-decía una mujer a una niña de mirada esmeralda, cabellos largos y castaños. Portaba un sencillo vestido lila, zapatos blancos y una cinta morada que le servía de vincha en la cabeza dejando escapar algunos mechones traviesos al lado de su angelical rostro infantil- no veo nada mami- se quejaba desde su asiento

Skurita por acá- la llamaba una niña una poco mas grande que ella de tez blanca, mirada amatista y cabellera larga. Portaba un bello vestido azul marino, con unos prendedores en forma de rosa del mismo color que se distinguían entre sus cabellos azabaches.

Sakura corrió para darle el alcance a su prima quien estaba apoyada en un balcón moviendo la mano frenéticamente para llamar la atención de la castaña- espérame tomoyo- grito en medio del silencio hasta llegar donde se encontraba la pequeña amatista. El balcón era baste alto pero estaba situado en un lugar excelente dando al espectador una vista panorámica del juego.

Aquí veo menos- se quejaba la pequeña flor mientras hacia un puchero

Jijjiji para eso sirve esto sakurita- le explicaba la pequeña amatista mientras le pasaba unos binoculares para niños. Sakura los tomo y junto con tomoyo quien tenía una igual, prácticamente se colgaban del balcón con medio cuerpo fuera para presenciar el partido.

El partido de abertura había terminado con 3 juegos a cero dando la victoria al pequeño joven toya que no pasaba de los 10 años, ahora apodado "tifón suizo" por su tiro speed twist ice. Se encaminaba a los vestidores cuando una masa de periodistas lo interceptaron.

¿jovencito toya que piensa sobre el nombre que le puso ducramp?- pregunto de inmediato uno de los reporteros mientras lo atiborraban de micrófonos y los flasches de las cámaras comenzaban a caer sobre el.-mnh no esta mal- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras trataba de seguir su camino ayudado de algunos encargados, las preguntas seguían llegando una tras otra- pequeño tifón suizo piensa tomar el tennis como una carrera profesional algún dia?- le pregunto insistente otra reportera dejando al pequeño algo pensativo para luego fruncir el seño debido al apelativo de "pequeño"- disculpe?- inquirió claramente molesto causando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente y luego agregar- yo no soy el pequeño tifón suizo, si se va a referir a mi persona que sea como el tifón suizo-dijo con toda la severidad que pudo. No dejaría que nadie lo menos preciara o le tomara el pelo no señor y menos esos buitres llamados periodistas.

Al llegar a los vestidores se encontró con sus padres, su herma y su tia con su prima

Felicidades hijo- le felicitaba su padre dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda tras abrazarlo momentáneamente.

Solo fue para la abertura del open papa- le contestaba a su padre sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Pero eso no quita que estemos orgullosos de ti cariño- le decía su madre mientras lo envolvía en un cálido abraso besándolo varias veces en el rostro.

Mama, me estas avergonzando, ya soy grande- se quejaba el pequeño moreno entre los brazos de su madre haciendo que lo soltara esbozándole una sonrisa maternal.

Mama tiene razón hermano, estamos muy orgullosos de ti- le dijo su hermana tras abrazarlo

Felicidades primito, te has convertido en toda una celebridad- le siguió tomoyo abrazandolo también

Si, lo se será duro guardar las apariencias, verdad?- musito toya mientras veía a su padre quien lo veía comprensivamente.-tranquilo sobrino ya que podras con ello nosotros te ayudaremos- lo conforto su tia sonomi

Por supuesto cariño tu tia tiene razón no tienes porque sentirte presionado- secundo su madre nuevamente

Bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo que les parece si vamos a festejar- animo el señor Fujitaka recibiendo un si de parte de todos los presentes. Mientras se disponían a salir de los vestidores, se percataron que habían reporteros en la salida del mismo. El pequeño toya trago seco¿A caso esos buitres no se cansaban de perseguirlo? Eran insoportables, siempre haciendo preguntas obvias y claro que les encantaban inmiscuirse en la vida intima de los demás. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana y a su prima, ellas no tenia porque atravesar esta invasión a su privacidad solo porque su hermano y primo era un prodigio en el tennis convirtiéndolo en carne fresca para la prensa.

El pequeño moreno le envio una mirada de preocupación a su padre- padre, madre- los llamo con cierta angustia- no tienes que repetirlo verdad amor?- respondió a su hijo tras buscar el apoyo de su esposa quien asintió calmadamente mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y se dirigía a su hija y sobrina

Sakura, Tomoyo, que les parece si nos adelantamos por un helado? Tu padre y tu hermano estarán algo ocupados- les explicaba nadeshiko mientras se ponía a la altura de las niñas mientras les arreglaba las ropas.

Sakura vio a su madre con intriga- pero porque mami que cosas van a hacer? yo también quiero ir- le dijo con insistencia ya que no quería separarse de su hermano.

Cosas de hombres moustro por eso no puedes venir- le dijo burlonamente toya mientras se ponía su chaqueta y terminaba de guardar su raqueta acomodando todo en su maletín, sacando de este una polera verde que fue a caer directo al rostro de su hermana.

Moo hermano!-se quejo la cerezo

Toma tomy póntelo tu también- le dijo toya mientras le lanzaba también una polera pero esta era color azul, la cual tomoyo cogió hábilmente.

Jojojo ya lo tenias planeado verdad?- decía divertida la pequeña amatista haciendo que su primo enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

Ambas mujeres se encargaron de colocarles las poleras a sus respectivas niñas, estas eran sumamente grandes, y holgadas tuvieron que remangarles las mangas para que se les pudieran visualizar sus pequeños brazos infantiles, las niñas se sentían algo extrañadas especialmente cuando sintieron como les terminaban de poner la capucha que prácticamente les cubría los ojos.

Mama porque tenemos que ponernos esto- protesto Sakura al sentirse muy incomoda- no puedo ver nada-insitio quitándose la capucha pero su madre se la volvió a poner- solo será por una rato linda- la convenció su madre mientras su prima le veía con divercion- bueno ya que todos estamos listo que les parece si vamos saliendo primero- propuso sonomi ganándose la aprobación de nadeshiko- vamos niñas- musito la mujer con dulzura tras despedirse de su esposo y su hijo seguidas de aquellos pequeños bultos verde y azul.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Es cierto desde ese entonces mi hermano no me permitía acompañarlo a los masters y mucho menos a los ATP de siempre- recordaba Sakura mientras continuaba caminando

Si yo tampoco regrese a los partidos hasta que tu comenzaste a jugar sakurita-se expreso la amatista

Sakura, Tomoyo!- se escucho la voz de toya resonó por los pasillos.

Hermano por aquí!-grito mientras agitaba su mano en el aire

Toya fue al encuentro de las chicas quienes estaban paradas al frente de una conocida ya para el vitrina de trofeos-Sucedió algo toya?- le pregunto su hermana con curiosidad- si el presidente nos esta esperando en su despacho- les comento ambas

Los tres jóvenes subieron por el ascensor el cual los llevo al sexto piso, a pocos metros de la entrada se encontraba la recepcionista del presidente una joven que no pasaba de los 25 años, los saludos amenamente-señor Fisher?- pregunto la señorita con suavidad mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas- Así es señorita- dijo en un tono un tanto seco pero normal en el por lo que recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana y una risita ahogada de parte de su prima-se nos comunico que el presidente nos esperaba- dijo con un poco mas de suavidad haciendo sonreír a la recepcionista- por supuesto le informare en seguida- le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y hacia una breve llamada para hacerlos pasar.

Atravesaron el lumbral de la puerta de vidrio encontrándose en una amplia oficina llena de estantes de libros y trofeos, en las paredes se podían visualizar certificados y fotografías con diversas celebridades del mundo del tennis. Frente a ellos un escritorio de roble muy fino y detrás del mismo un enorme sillón de cuero que se encontraba de espaldas el cual se giro sobre si mismo dejándoles ver a la persona que estaba sentada en el. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado de tez blanca, de cabello rubio y mirada ambarina. El hombre se paro con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a sus invitados y estrechar la mano e toya.

Toya cuanto tiempo, hijo!- lo saludaba el hombre de mediana edad mientras estrechaba su mano.

El gusto es mío señor, me alegro poder verlo nuevamente- saludo cordial mientras le sonreía.

Por favor toya, tu siempre tan formal, solo dime Arthur nos conocemos de tiempo- le reprendió con familiaridad- quienes son estas bellas señoritas- agrego refiriéndose a las chicas

Ella es mi hermana Sakura Fisher y mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji- las presento como era debido

Oh! Al fin puedo conocer a la famosa Cerisier Fisher o debería decir "La Brisa perdida de oriente"?- decía divertido mientras le besaba la mano haciéndola sonrojar

Por favor llámeme Sakura señor fasbinder, es tan vergonzoso que me llame por mi sobre nombre- explicaba mientras evitaba que el viera su sonrrojo

Muy bien señorita Sakura- acepto regalándole una sonrisa para luego fijarse en la joven amatista- Tomoyo Daidouji, como esta su padre? Como va la lesión?- le pregunto con curiosidad- Bastante bien señor fasbinder gracias por preguntar- le respondió cordialmente

Pero bueno, por favor tomen asiento- los invito tras sentarse nuevamente en su sillón y dar inicio a la reunión- como veras toya te convoque para que hagas un control de entrenamiento de los tennis que participaran en el torneo de esta temporada.

Si, lo comprendo señor Fasbinder, se me explicaron los términos y todo lo que se requiere pero aun no entiendo el porque me convoco a mi-le pregunto algo extrañado ya que llevaba tiempo fuera de las chancas

Vamos, Hombre tu eres el mejor nadie mejor que tu para hacer ese trabajo- lo alentó el señor Fasbinder- Además no estarás solo, yue estará contigo como co-entrenador- agrego sonriente

¿"Yue"? Yukito Tsukishiro?- exclamaron los tres sorprendidos

Si, en efecto el mismo genio del tennis- dijo el hombre satisfactoriamente mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de su sillón

Toya un poco mas calmado sabiendo que no estaría entrenando solo a esos tenista con exceso de adrenalina y ego se aventuro a preguntar- señor quería solicitarle si podía permitir que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo ayudaran en el entrenamiento-

Como?- exclamaron ambas primas impresionadas por aquella sugerencia

Mnh no le veo el problema-dijo con tranquilidad- al contrario me encantaría ver su resistencia jovencita Sakura

Per..pero yo no puedo jugar contra ellos, son profesionales- trató de convencerlo que era una idea loca he imposible

No seas modesta saku, hace menos de una semana venciste a toya limpiamente- le animo su prima con orgullo

Tomoyo no me estas ayudando- le dijo por lo bajo tratando de disimular

Tomoyo tiene razón Sakura, creo que ya estás en nivel como para jugar un partido amistoso con ellos. Además recuerda que todo esto te preparara para el open que es dentro de una semana- le explicaba toya haciéndola aceptar a regañadientas

Entonces, que hará tomoyo?- pregunto con intriga ya que ella no sabía nada de tennis

Yo me encargare de grabar todos los entrenamientos y encuentros que tengan, para ver las fallas, ventajas, de cada jugador- decía con autosuficiencia mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

Despues de cerrar el trato y arreglar los horarios de cada quien, Toya dejo a las chicas en las canchas de tennis ya que el debía recoger a Tsukishiro del aeropuerto.

-o-

Valla si que tienen una gran cantidad de canchas, verdad Sakura?- decía tomoyo mientras gravaba todo a su alrededor-

Es verdad-musito de igual manera era la primera vez que iban desde su niñez- son enormes- dijo con deje de asombro

Por cierto sak, te queda muy bien el traje de entrenadora- decía pícaramente mientras la filmaba de arriba hacia abajo.

La castaña portaba un sencillo uniforme de tennis de dos piezas, que constaban de una minifalda verde tableada y un polo largo de igual color tipo pique con un bolsillo al lado superior derecho. Este tenia bordado el nombre de la institución y una placa dorada que sobresalía de la tela en la cual estaba grabado la palabra "entrenador II" en color negro. Tenía los cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta y sobre su cabeza una vicera verde de la cual sobresalían dos mechones largos cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro.

Hay tomoyo pero que cosas dices- soltó sumamente apenada

Es que, hay sakurita te vez soñada- volvió a decir con estrellitas en los ojos- Además..-quiso agregar la amatista pero fue interrumpida por un joven que llegaba apresuradamente a su encuentro.

Oi! Us..usted es ..ce..cerisier?, la nueva entrenadora?-le pregunto agitado el joven por la carrera que se acababa de echar.

Técnicamente si pero..-trato de explicarle pero el joven la volvió a interrumpir

Venga conmigo por favor dos jugadores seleccionados para el Torneo están teniendo un partido oficial- le explicaba el joven apresuradamente mientras jalaba a Sakura del brazo para llevarla consigo.

Pero como?, eso es muy peligroso, que jueguen un partido tan intenso a estas alturas- decía impresionada mientras seguía al joven al igual que su prima- podrían lesionarse o peor aun ser descalificados – agrego con desaprobación.

Por eso usted tiene que detenerlos- le insistía el joven en el camino

Me pregunto que clase de demente arriesgaría su carrera en un partido tanto- pensó con enfado ajeno la castaña.

**Notas**

Dios! Cuanto tiempo chicas! Casi un año o más verdad? DX, oh cuanto lo lamento en serio pero de verdad juro que terminare este fic ^^ . Tuve que retirarme por temas universitarios pero ya estoy de vuelta. La historia en general va bien estuve avanzando en mi cuaderno pero por tiempo no lo había podido pasar a la laptop y postearlo pero ahora tengo más tiempo! Así que las actualizaciones ya serán un poco más frecuentes, espero que puedan seguir mi historia, este nuevo capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior espero les guste .

Mata ne ^^


End file.
